<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Open letter to Hylia by Party_City_Worms</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22498369">Open letter to Hylia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Party_City_Worms/pseuds/Party_City_Worms'>Party_City_Worms</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda) - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), legend hates god, sky is sad, sky just wants his friends to be happy, sky loves his gf, tfw ur gf is god, time and legend are mentioned and everyone else is sort of there too but its mostly just sky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:13:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22498369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Party_City_Worms/pseuds/Party_City_Worms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The forest was quiet, it had gotten late and the buzzing of insect wings and the chirps and rustles of the birds had all but died down. It was not a peaceful silence, but rather one full of unease. He was all alone.</p>
<p>But that was what he wanted for this. This is what he needed.</p>
<p>He took a deep breath, checking one more time around him to ensure he was alone, and looked to the skies.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Four &amp; Hyrule &amp; Legend &amp; Sky &amp; Time &amp; Twilight &amp; Warriors &amp; Wild &amp; Wind (Linked Universe), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Sky/Sun (Linked Universe)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Open letter to Hylia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>__<br/>
"I fucking HATE Hylia," came a disgusted scowl from Legend. </p>
<p>He must have caught Sky's sharp inhale, because he curled his lips and stared him down.</p>
<p>Sky decided to not push him any farther, and instead quietly resigned to finishing up the repairs to his sailcloth. It had been scuffed and torn up a bit more than usual ever since they went through the portal to Legend's hyrule, and he had a small feeling of why.</p>
<p>With his thoughts buzzing and a heavy feeling in his chest, Sky stood up, folded his sailcloth neatly into a triangle, and left camp.</p>
<p>The forest was quiet, it had gotten late and the buzzing of insect wings and the chirps and rustles of the birds had all but died down. It was not a peaceful silence, but rather one full of unease. He was all alone.</p>
<p>But that was what he wanted for this. This is what he needed.</p>
<p>He took a deep breath, checking one more time around him to ensure he was alone, and looked to the skies.</p>
<p>But as he did, his throat parched.</p>
<p>Forcing his lips open, he took another inhale, this time more shaky.</p>
<p>"I... Hey. It's... do you remember me?"</p>
<p>All that awnsered was silence, of course. He's not sure what he expected. But it was too late to back down now.</p>
<p>"It's me, Link. Not... not the current one. From Skyloft. Y-you're my girlfriend. Or-" He felt silly. "Or, to you, I suppose, since... since it's been so long, I, I think we get married eventually. And then..."</p>
<p>He noticed a small bird in the branches above, watching him carefully. </p>
<p>"...Well. I'm not sure how this all seems to you, is this the present to you, or is this the past?" He paused again. "Well, to me, this... this is the future."</p>
<p>For a moment, he looked back down. He wasn't sure what to say. He knew that Legend would laugh at him, call him a fool for thinking that he could reach through to her. That she wouldn't care anyways. </p>
<p>He looked back up.</p>
<p>"It's been a long time for you, huh? It must seem so... far away."</p>
<p>A leaf fell gently on his shoulder, and he felt like the world was laughing at him.</p>
<p>"I know- or, knew you better than I know myself. You mean the world to me, even still. I saw you two months ago, and you met everyone. We... we didn't tell them who you were. I didn't want them to be rude to you. They... they don't know you. They know of you, but they don't know you. I... I like to think that I do."</p>
<p>The bird in the tree let out a chirp.</p>
<p>"Even... even as you are now, I like to think that I still know you."</p>
<p>"I... I want you to stop being so rough on Legend. And- and Hyrule, too, once he starts to exist. The new Links, I mean. But, it wouldn't hurt to be nicer to all of hyrule as well."</p>
<p>The bird flew to a closer branch, close enough to watch him.</p>
<p>"Legend... he's been through so much already. He doesn't talk about all of it, but you can see how worn he is. He's not even my age yet, and yet he's been on so many more journeys. He hates you."</p>
<p>Was he being too forward?</p>
<p>"But he doesn't have to."</p>
<p>"I... I know why you act like this now."</p>
<p>He felt guilt swell up inside of him.</p>
<p>"You choose heros, and you give them courage. Courage to save hyrule. We're supposed to succeed, but one... one of us didn't."</p>
<p>He made a silent apology before continuing.</p>
<p>"He didn't succeed, he failed. And now... now courage needs to redeem itself. But you don't want to forgive it. I... I guess, since I have the triforce of courage, I failed you too. And I'm sorry."</p>
<p>"He... he was just a kid when he failed. You can't blame him. I... I know. He survived in another timeline. I'm not sure if you know that, but he did. And he's a great person. A true hero. He had the potential, he had the strength, but something must have done wrong. It's not your fault."</p>
<p>He paused, hoping that it would help prove the point.</p>
<p>"I know that it's hard to forgive yourself, it's even easier to push the blame onto someone else, but you don't have to, because it's not your fault, and it's not his either."</p>
<p>The bird seemed as though it was ready to take off.</p>
<p>"And it isn't Legend's choice. He doesn't have one. You... I know how much I'd hate it if you hated me. I know... I know you aren't happy with him hating you."</p>
<p>While the bird had remained still, wings outstretched, it hopped down from the branch and onto his shoulder, looking up to the sky with him.</p>
<p>"It's not too late. You... you're wonderful, and I love you. Being so powerful... maybe it changed you, but you're still you. I wish I could show everyone that. I wish everyone could know you as I do. Because knowing you is one of the best parts of my life."</p>
<p>He took a moment to brush his hair out of his face, startling the bird, but it didn't leave. </p>
<p>"If... if you could please, please don't make Legend suffer any longer. Reach out to him, as I try to reach out to you. I know you care. Show him that you care, too."</p>
<p>Taking a moment to think in silence, Sky noticed that the silence no longer had it's aura of unease. The silence was comforting, and the air no longer had it's cold bite. </p>
<p>"...I... I should go back. Thank you, for everything. I hope... I hope you heard me." </p>
<p>The bird made a small chirp sound, and Sky let out a small laugh, turning his head to look at it.</p>
<p>"Hello, were you listening, little friend?" He offered it his hand to perch on, and smiled. "I'm sorry I didn't say hello before... I..." He looked back towards the sky. "I was talking to someone."</p>
<p>Smiling softly at the bird for a few more moments, he raised his hand towards the branch. </p>
<p>"Thank you."</p>
<p>---<br/>
The next morning, Sky woke up suprisingly fast, considering how late he had stayed up. He felt... calm. Last night had taken a lot of weight off his chest.</p>
<p>He checked over his sailcloth for any tears or smudges of dirt, but it was clean, almost new looking.</p>
<p>Legend was up too, talking with Hyrule and Wild as Wild cooked breakfast.</p>
<p>He seemed to be in a good mood.</p>
<p>Sky glanced towards the sky, looking to the calm clouds and warm colors of the sunrise.</p>
<p>And under his breath, he thanked her once more.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally a live write, hope you enjoyed &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>